Insidious
| running time = 103 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $1,500,000 IMDB; Insidious (2010); Box office & business. | gross revenue = $54,009,150 (US) $97,009,150 (Worldwide) Box Office Mojo; Insidious (2010); Domestic Summary & Total Lifetime Grosses. | preceded by = | followed by = Insidious: Chapter 2 }} Insidious is an American feature film of the horror genre with an emphasis on the haunted house and ghostly apparition motifs. It was directed by James Wan with a screenplay written by Leigh Whannell. The film was produced by Haunted Movies in association with IM Global and Stage 6 Films and presented by Alliance. It was first screened at the Toronto International Film Festival on September 14th, 2010. On October 11th, 2010, it was screened at the Sitges International Fantastic Film Festival in Spain. The movie was released theatrically in the United States on April 1st, 2011. The premise of the film revolves around a small boy named Dalton Lambert, who mysteriously falls into a coma, shortly after his family move into an old house with a dark past. Dalton's family come to learn that their son can project his astral essence into The Further - a plane of reality in between dimensions, where he becomes the puppet of a malevolent entity. Insidious stars Patrick Wilson as Josh Lambert, with Rose Byrne as his wife, Renai Lambert. Ty Simpkins plays Dalton Lambert with Andrew Astor as his older brother, Foster. The movie also features appearances by Lin Shaye as medium Elise Rainier, and Barbara Hershey as Joshu's mother, Lorraine Lambert. Appearances Featured characters * Josh Lambert * Renai Lambert * Dalton Lambert Supporting characters * Elise Rainier * Specs * Tucker Minor characters * Cali Lambert * Foster Lambert Races * Humans * Demons * Ghosts Locations * California :* Lambert residence Items * Miscellaneous * Hospital * Musician * Possession * Strangulation * Teacher Notes & Trivia * Copyright holder: Alliance Films (UK) Limited; All rights reserved. * Insidious (2010) redirects to this page. * The original working title of this film is The Astral. * The tagline for this film is "It's not the house that's haunted". This is also a line of dialogue that is paraphrased by one of the main characters. * Production on Insidious began in April, 2010. * Insidious was in release for a total of twenty-three weeks (161 days). * Insidious closed out of theaters on September 8th, 2011. At its widest release, it was screened in 2,419 theaters. * Insidious was released on Blu-ray by FilmDistrict on July 12th, 2011. Bonus features include character profiles, the "On Set With Insidious" featurette, and the "Horror 101: The Exclusive Seminar featurette. Amazon.com; Insidious (2010); Blu-ray. * Film editor Kirk M. Morri is credited as Kirk Morri in this film. * Screenwriter Leigh Whannell also plays the role of ghost hunter Specs in this film. * Film score composer Joseph Bishara also has a bit part in the film as the Lipstick-faced demon. Conjuring Connections Although Insidious is a wholly separate movie from The Conjuring, and takes place in a different continuity, there are still many points of commonality between the two films. * Both films were released in the early 2010s. * Both films spawned successful sequels and/or prequel films. * Both films were directed by James Wan. * Both films star Patrick Wilson as a central protagonist. * Both films include flashbacks that are expanded upon in future installments. * Both films involve haunted houses. * Both films involve possession. * Both films featured musical scores composed by Joseph Bishara. * Both films were shot by John R. Leonetti. * Both films were edited by Kirk Morri. Recommendations * Annabelle * Conjuring, The * Conjuring 2, The * Insidious: Chapter 2 * Insidious: Chapter 3 * Oculus * Purge, The * Strangers, The See also External Links * * Insidious at Wikipedia * * * * * * Insidious at the Movie Database References Category:Films Category:2010 films Category:1st installments Category:Alliance Films Category:IM Global Category:Haunted Movies Category:FilmDistrict Category:Stage 6 Films